The ignition-typed candle in the prior art is cheap, but having hidden safety troubles. There are pluralities of commercial electronic candles, wherein most adopt plastic bodies, and a few adopt wax bodies with monotonic patterns and colors, thus difficult in diversifying the patterns and colors on one body. The illuminator of conventional electronic candle is mounted on the wick without lights originated from the body, thus failed to better present the engraved style and shape with lights, especially, even failed to exhibit the aesthetic look of body with sparks in the darkness.